A Microchip Off The Old Block
by taiorakissinginbed
Summary: This is the beginning of a series of events of fan fictions I'm writing. Eliza is Koshiro's daughter from the future nd is upset at her father. She's come to the past along with some of the other children and is under a secret plan to help save her time f


While everyone laughed in the present their kids in the future were trying to defend off and hide the last remaining residents of Kykaw. Finally Trina Yagami called a meeting for the kids to get together and on an idea she had. Trina may have not been the oldest although she was the only child in the new generation with a digimon and a talent to use a katana. She was known throughout all the worlds as the Katana Mistress. All of the kids loved their parents and families to a T... except for Eliza who was terribly upset at her father for something that had happened. Some of it was his fault and some of it wasn't. They decided that they'd have to use the Time Crystal, 'Shiliheni' to travel to the time where their parents were growing up, which is what we know as being the present. The only thing is that only a few could go. They decided for most of the boys to stay except one. After all, having the males around was a good idea. They weren't going to be doing much fighting in the present that us audience know. The ones who were chosen were Trina Yagami, Eliza Izumi, Chris Ishida, Keesha Ishida and baby Melanie Takaishi got taken by mistake since she was in Trina's knapsack and the young princess didn't know about it.  
Trina took the Shiliheni and clasped it in her hand tightly. Then she told everyone who was going to take each other's hands. Trina raised the crystal in the air and summoned it's power. All of a sudden a bright mystic light surounded them and they dissapeared through the gate of time. When they awoke they found themselves laying on the grass in the middle of a gorgeous field in Digital. The sun was shining brightly as it began to set and a cloud couldn't be spotted anywhere in the beautiful sky. When they looked to the west all the colors of the rainbow were dancing in the sky in a magnificiant display. Eliza grabbed her laptop from her backpack and noted and dated everything of what they came across as they walked along hoping to find who they were looking for. Finally it hit Keesha that they had no idea of what their parents looked like when they were younger. "Hey guys, how are we supposed to find our moms and dads if we don't know what they look like?" Keesha asked as she tripped on a log as she tried to jump over. "Well recognize 'em when we see 'em. I'm positive. After all my dad's not to hard to spot. Just look for a brown hair tower kissing a sweet red head," Trina replied.  
"Umm........ Princess, can I please do something else around here to help? I don't wanna see my father. He's done nothing but upset me my whole life," Eliza asked in a light quiet voice seeming upset, angry and sad all at the same time.  
"I'm sorry but doing this with our past parents is the only thing to do here."  
All of a sudden the children heard laughing, talking and giggling. They snuck up behind a tree so that they wouldn't get noticed in case it was some people, digimon or elffels that might try to harm them. It wasn't anyone who'd try and harm them. It was Pixiemon, Frigimon, Ponymon, and Kazemon. They were joking around, telling funny stories about just anything at all. Rumpoulasirelmakermon(Digi) was the first to move out into the open followed by Trina, Chris Keesha and finally Eliza. "Exxccuse mee," Trina said a little nervous. The digimon looked behind them. They seemed rather shocked to see a group of such young human kids, and they only seemed to have one digimon among them. Finally Kazemon said, "What's tha matter? Lost?"  
"Well sorta. Were lookin fer Taichi Yagami and his friends. Know where they are?" Eliza answered.  
"On the other side of that mountain," Pixiemon replied pointing at the mountain to his left before adding, "You the oldest?"  
"Yes. I'm eleven. My name's Eliza." Next she introduced everyone.  
"Could ya give us a hand with gettin' over there?" Chris asked.  
The digimon all looked at each other before answering in unison, "Sure. No problem."  
Before you could say 'I'll have a pepperoni pizza' they were on their way.  
They found Taichi and company sitting around a bonfire cooking up supper. It was some kind of fish broth. Sora was leaning on Taichi's shoulder; Mimi was half laying on Yamato's chest as they laid on the grass; and the others were talking and Hikari and Takeru took a small kiss every little bit. The only people who weren't there were Koshiro and Amanda. All of a sudden Eliza looked over to her right to see them cuddled up in a corner under a tree playing video games on his laptop laughing. Eliza swallowed her emotions so that she wouldn't offend anyone or let out whom they were, and they all walked out into the open. "Um... excuse me," Eliza said holding her emotions down in the bottom of her stomach. That got their attention and they looked her way. She pushed Trina forward slightly. "She's looking for Taichi Yagami," she added chickening out. The thought of her father and being in the past where they had no idea of whom she or her young friends were just bothered her all to greatly that it gave her a headache as large as the hills in a figure of speaking.  
The next morning Trina woke up on the grass in Digital. She streched her arms and yawned, "What a nice day?" Next she looked at her shirt to notice that the Shiliheni was missing from the spot around her neck. She searched her clothes over; when she looked up she saw Eliza talking to Koshiro, and in his hands was the mystic time crystal. He seemed to be examining it. Every few seconds he looked shocked at his daughter as though he knew something that he wasn't supposed to. Trina struggled herself out of the mess of sheets she'd made, ran over and grabbed the Shiliheni out of his hands and then turned to Eliza. "What do ya think yer doin'!?" she shouted. "We need this to get back home, and they're not suppost ta be sittin' around lookin' at it tryin to figure out what the hell it is!"  
"Hey Princess Trina Yagami, calm down. I won't tell the others if it means that much to you," Koshiro began calmly. "Besides I started the whole conversation."  
"Huh, she told you? What else do ya know bout us?" she asked looking up at his face. "Wow, this is amazin'. You two are actually gettin' along." She turned to Eliza. "I thought ya hated your dad. What happened?"  
"Well have a seat, and we'll tell ya what happened last night," Koshiro replied. They all took a seat and the whole thing got explained.  
When he had come over to offer her a drink last night she had been rude and a few minutes later he came over to talk to her again. This time he asked her what she had against him. With that some explaining got done 'til Eliza accidently slipped it out under her breath and he heard her. So with that she wound up telling him the whole story of whom she was, where her and the others came from, what was happening in the future and why they'd came here.  
"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me. I won't tell Taichi or Sora that you're their daughter. Oh, and I won't tell anyone else 'bout any of this either," Koshiro added after finishing his story.  
"Hey, just asking, but when does everyone usually get up? It's almost ten thirty," Trina asked as she got up off the ground.  
"Any minute now," he replied.  
"Hey dad," Eliza began. "Promise me that when the time comes that ya won't take that travelin job... or if ya do please take mom, me and my brothers with you."  
"Eliza, I'll promise ya that I won't upset you, your mother or brothers, but that's all I'll say for now, ok? After all, this is years before it happens. Oh, and you're gonna have to start calling me by name in a moment, so maybe ya ought ta start right now."  
"Ok d.... Ko..Koshiro." Eliza found it a bit difficult to get used to calling her father by name, although so did all the other kids. Together, father and daughter sat there talking off the subject about the future. Eliza opened her knapsack and reached in to get out her laptop to show him, although before her hand could grasp it she noticed that Trina's bookbag beside her own had something in it that was definately alive. It looked like it must have walked on all fours. She reached over and reached inside only to pull out baby Melanie Takaishi with a small snack can of apple sauce in her hand. "What in the heck are ya doing here?"  
The ten month old just looked at her and handed her the apple sauce saying, "Plee open. Hungry," in a sweet little voice.  
Eliza opened the can and fed Melanie as she sat talking to her dad. As soon as the little one was finished Eliza took out her laptop, opened it up and turned it on, although before she could get to say anything about the computer he asked, "So who's kid was that? What's her name?"  
"Oh, she's Takeru and Hikari's. She's one of their youngest. What I mean by that is that she's got a feternal twin brother. His name is Yoshi and her's is Melanie."  
"Shouldn't someone keep an eye on her?" he asked adding another question.  
"Nah! That little one will just go bug her parents ta get up. She never gets herself into dumb dangerous situations."  
As they sat there talking about the computers he felt so proud to have a daughter that knew so much about them and several other things. She must have been pretty much the same intelligence as his own. Not to mention she was also almost just as good at computer games as he was. Koshiro was also fascinated by extra new features that they had in her time, and frankly he wanted to try them out before they actually came on the market in like five to ten years. So when he mentioned it she showed him how it worked and they tried doing some really neat things with their video games, played some pranks on the chat rooms all over the Internet and he did his homework with the click of a button, literally. "Hey what you doing?" Taichi asked as he yawned and streched his arms still sitting underneath the disaster area which appeared to be bed covers. Beside him still asleep was Sora with a heavenly light smile on her face, as Taichi would've put it.  
"Just looking at some stuff!" Koshiro called back. He leaned over Eliza's ear and whispered, "Put it away. They'll start asking questions."  
Eliza did as she was told and slipped her laptop back in her knapsack. Then she noticed that on the other side of Taichi was Takeru and Hikari sleeping. The next thing to catch her eye was little Melanie about to climb on top of her mother. She smiled and waited to find out what the first thing out of Hikari's mouth would be.  
Melanie tugged and scraped at the blankets and her mother's clothing as she tried climbing over her, although before she managed to get a half decent start Hikari ever so slowly and tiredly opened her eyes to make out the little baby in front of her. "Hey little one. Where did you sweet little thing come from?" Hikari asked followed by a yawn.  
"She's Trina's cousin!" Eliza called as an explanation, which of course was no lie, so it didn't make her feel bad about saying it.  
Hikari picked up the baby, leaned over to the other side of her and kissed Takeru lightly on the lips. When he opened his eyes to see the young child in front of him he jumped practically and said aloud, "How? I never put my hands on ya. How the heck can we have a kid?"  
Hikari and everyone else awake broke out laughing. "Takeru relax. She isn't ours. She's Trina's cousin. Ain't she a cutey?"  
"Huh. Yeah she's cute," Takeru answered. "What's her name?"  
"I dunno," Hikari replied. She turned and asked loudly, "Hey Eliza, what's her name?"  
"Melanie," Eliza called back as she happened to notice her own mother waking up. She leaned over and whispered in Koshiro's ear, "Mum's wakin up."  
"You mean Amanda's actually my wife in yer time?" he whispered back.  
"Yeah. Why? You weren't expecting to be able to hold onto her?" Eliza whispered back as Amanda approached them.  
"May I ask what you're doing Koshiro?" Amanda asked a little upset.  
"We were just talking. She had a bit of a grudge on me for something, and I just sat down and talked it out with her. Then afterwards she showed me some of the new computer stuff." He stopped in his tracks when he decided that it was best if she knew. "Hun. Just give me a sec. I need to grab something to explain this." He got up, grabbed the Shiliheni, and then brought Eliza and Amanda back into some bushes where no one would be able to hear them. He turned to Eliza. "You don't mind if I tell her, do ya? It's the only way outa this mess."  
"No I guess not. Go ahead and tell her," she replied, and then turned to her mother. "I hope yer good with handlin things cuz this is gonna be quite a shock. You also gotta swear that you won't tell the others."  
"Well alright," Amanda replied a little confused.  
The whole thing got explained and Eliza even used the crystal to give them a glimpse of what her time looked like at the moment. The both of them were shocked at what they saw in the hallogram of the future. The destruction, deaths, where they were and just how scared everyone was.  
"So let me get this straight. You're our daughter, that was the future and I'm also married to him and have three other young boys," Amanda said to Eliza trying to rub off the shock.  
"Yep. That's all true. That's our reason for bein' here," Eliza replied putting the Shiliheni in her left pants pocket.  
Late that afternoon they were all walking along a path in the back forest. Everyone kept taking turns playing with little Melanie except for Koshiro and Amanda who kept eyeing each other followed by their daughter. Just as they finally arrived in a small digimon city Amanda leaned her head on Koshiro's shoulder and took a small deep sigh. Koshiro just put his arm around her waist and kissed her on the head as they walked past Pixiemon who was buying some rice from Lionessmon. The whole town was lit up in a vibrant rainbow of colors and everywhere you looked the streets were filled with activity. Taichi turned around a corner to the right and everyone followed. At the end of this small road was an inn. They all registered themselves in for a few rooms, and then went out to take a look around the village but not before dropping off most of their things in their rooms.  
As Eliza walked down the street with her parents and Tentomon beside her while the sun was almost set she decided that it was time for them to help her out in the first step to preventing the future crisis. She lead them into a cavern behind the town where there was some kind of seal. "So now what do we do?" Eliza asked.  
"Computer codes," her father answered. He tried typing up the hacking code although for some reason it wouldn't work. "It's not working," he finally said after about five minutes. Eliza snatched the computer out his hands saying, "Here let me take a look!"  
"Hey, don't be rude to yer parents!" Amanda snapped at her daughter's actions.  
"Sorry mom," she answered. "I'm just not entirely used to this whole thing after what happened to me when I was four," she added as she checked over what her father had typed in.  
"What happened?" her parents asked in unison.  
"Well to start things off, mom got pregnant with my eldest brother Yokoki. Most people would think of this as a happy occasion, although not with the way the family was going. We wound up spending almost a week without no home on the streets. Well actually in a forest nearby. Anyway, when we finally got another home and new furniture dad was offered a temporary job that was a small one time deal. He'd have to leave for Africa and help them with their new developing technology. It was supposed to be for only a year, although it wound up turning from one to three and then four and so on. During that time he hardly ever came home and two out of the six times he came back mom wound up pregnant with my other two brothers, Yochi and Ayokuo in that order from oldest to youngest. I rarely ever got all that much attention. The two of you always wound up busy with my brothers, or were having a moment with each other," she explained sadly which was followed by a sigh. "It was almost...." She began to cry; her tears heavily flowing down her face. "... almost as though you didn't want me."  
Amanda shocked ran over and Eliza fell into her arms. "You didn't even seem like ya noticed that I had any talents, or sometimes as though I didn't exist," Eliza added as she continued to let her tears flow.  
Koshiro stood there shocked at himself. In his head he asked himself "Why would ya do that? Why? How could ya be so dense? How could you ignore yer own daughter? The girl's a great kid. Not to mention intelligent." When this struck him he grabbed her from Amanda's arms and said firmly, "Eliza, I'm sorry. I promise that won't happen. I won't ignore ya. I swear. You know what, but you're a smart child. I found that out just by talking to you the other night. Somethin' I should have done in the first place at the time..... Oh, and now that I know... I promise I won't take that job in Africa. Instead I'm gonna spend some major family time with ALL of us." He paused before adding proudly, "Now let's see what ya can do with that laptop!"  
Eliza wiped the tears from her face and smiled lightly. "Alright!.... Let's get this party started. Tremoriro and his gang are gonna forever regret messin' with our world!" "That's nothin' like what either of us would say. Where'd ya hear that?" Koshiro asked.  
"Picked it up off of some of yer friends...." she began before hitting the problem "Got it! You forgot the semi colan here on the fifth line, and there's one of those hyphens missing on row ten!" She fixed it and hit the 'OPEN' button at the bottom left of the screen.  
As the door opened Koshiro looked proudly at his daughter and said, "You know what.... but yer really A MICROCHIP OFF THE OLD BLOCK!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
